


Love of my life.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: What if Kayleigh had been the more reticent of our two heroes?
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 8





	Love of my life.

He could hear the overly loud bass beat over his own car radio, the chest throbbing bass was accompanied by a series of flashing lights.

" Bleedin close encounters " John mumbled to himself as he watched a shaft of light shine through a window and head skyward.

A couple of smokers were standing outside having a fag and a gossip no doubt, they had watched him drive in, Colleen had informed everyone of his presence, they were standing there now, just watching, not talking , just standing watching, scrutinising him, waiting for him to get his fat arse out of the car. Waiting to cast their own individual judgements on him, how he was dressed, how he danced, why he didn't drink, how he never married, every action judged and every judgement critical.

He put his hand back on the key, ready to start the car back up and head off.

But he didn't, he couldn't, he was here for a reason.

The event had started an hour ago, he hoped that his reason for coming was already here, his special, his only reason, a lovely little redheaded reason.

He got out sighed, and put on his game face.

" Hiya Mister Redmond nice to see you joining us "

" Thanks Sue, how's the music ?"

" Some of its okay," Gina replied, " but some of it is just bloody noise " 

" Oh well, I'd best go listen eh ?" John disappeared into the community centre.

" You like him don't you Susan ?"

" Aye but he's not really interested if you know what I mean?"

" Eh ?" 

Susan stubbed out her cigarette and walked closer to Gina.

" Gay " she whispered.

" He never is "

" Big Diane has a few stories"

" Pish, he's over wee Kayleigh like a rash "

" I'm just saying , nearly 40, never married, brings his mum to formal do's , you do the maths "

" What a waste, he's a really nice guy too"

" Bet he dances nice " 

John scanned the crowd, looks like she wasn't here, she might be coming later, he decided to hang around. He chatted with a lot of his staff and congratulated the birthday girl.

He was standing at the bar with a diet cola, Elsie was standing next to him.

" She's not coming Mister Redmond "

" Who's not coming?" John replied flippantly.

" The person you keep looking for, your little Cinderella, albeit a redheaded one."

" Don't know what you mean " 

" Really, every time that door opens, your head swivels round like thon lassie in the Exorcist, then your chin drops " 

John faced Elsie.

" Is it obvious ?"

" Which one ?" 

" What do you mean ?"

" Is it obvious that you're looking for her, or do you want to know if it's obvious that you're in love with her ?"

John went to speak, but didn't. 

" She can't afford it " Elsie said by explanation.

" She said she was looking forward to coming, that's why I even both…….." John stopped mid sentence. 

Elsie smiled, 

" John, she wanted to come, she knew you were making the effort, and she wanted to be here with you, her fairytale prince, but her car failed its mot and she had to use her savings, this is an expense she could do without "

John sighed.

" I thought she might have made the eff……"

" You come wi me Johnathan Redmond "

Elsie grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a corner of the bar . She spun him around and faced up to him.

" That lassie loves you and fine you know it, and I reckon that you love her, I offered to help her out but she wouldn't have it, and do you know why John ?"

" No "

" Pride, she is too proud to take my help, and it's that pride that stops her from asking you out, get what I mean ?"

" I do care you know, I would have liked her to be here ?"

"You came for her, and she was chuffed you were doing that, she would have been even more chuffed if you had actually asked her to go with you, but that's by the by , the question I've got for you John Redmond is, what are you going to do now , right now ?"

" So is she at home ?" John tried to make it sound like a run of the mill question.

" Yes, and probably thinking about missing out on being here with you "

" I might try to slip away early" he smiled.

" If you go down there " Elsie pointed down a corridor, " the fire door at the end is open, you can sneak off without being seen" 

" Thanks Elsie " 

" I'm going on the Karaoke now so take your chance, before every bugger disappears " 

Kayleigh was lying on the couch, a bowl of doritos precariously balanced on her chest, a glass of wine readily at hand, the tv remote stuck in her cleavage.

She looked at the clock,

" Half eight " she thought " bet those buggers are well on the way to getting bladdered " she sighed.

" Piss off " she said as the doorbell rang, the caller was persistent, and continued ringing, so begrudgingly she got up and went to the front door.

" John " 

" Hiya " 

" I thought you were going to Caths birthday party ?"

" I was, I mean I did but now I'm here ?"

" So I see, best come in " Kayleigh said smiling.

" Right Kayleigh, I won't beat about the bush " John said as he turned to face her, " I know I sometimes do but not tonight, straight to the point tonight, no waffle, no dithering just boom right in there, say what needs saying, blunt, to the point no embellishment just the plain simple points said succinctly, cut the crap………"

John noticed Kayleigh smiling at him .

" What ?" He said grinning.

" It's taking you ages to get to the point "

" Right okay , go get dressed and come to the party with me " 

" Are you asking me out ?"

She saw John swallow.

" Yes " 

" I can't afford it John " 

" Oh I wouldn't charge you love, you can have a freebie "

Kayleigh giggled .

" You know what I mean John ? " 

" If it was a proper date, I wouldn't let you pay for owt anyway, I'm old fashioned like that "

" Are you asking me as a proper date ?" Kayleigh's eyes lit up .

" Yes "

" No John " 

Kayleigh could see John was crestfallen.

" Oh right then , I'll go " 

" You didn't let me finish John "

" Okay then " 

" No John, I don't want to go to the party with you, but I would like to spend this evening with you, here if you'd like ?"

" I'd like very much " 

" Good, we always say that we'd like to spend time together out of work ,don't we ?"

" Aye "

" Do you like chilli ?" 

" Love it " 

" There's diet coke in the fridge " 

" I eh ,I……" 

" What ?"

" I brought cider, coke and some munchies with me " 

" I won't ask why John, but go and get them "

John fetched the goods from his car, Kayleigh was upstairs when he came back inside, she entered the kitchen slightly after him, John noticed she was dressed.

" You didn't need to put clothes on for me love " 

" I beg your pardon Johnathan Redmond ?"

" I mean eh…………" John blushed and became tongue tied.

" That was my lounging pj's John , I don't entertain in my jammies "

Kayleigh found John's blushing endearingly sweet.

" Sit John " 

" I'll help "

" No you're my guest, you sit I'll serve "

A few moments later John and Kayleigh were sitting facing each other across the table.

" Okay tuck in John " 

" I don't need telling that twice love"

" This is Kieron's recipe, Texan beef chilli "

" Jesus " John said going scarlet.

" You okay John ?" Kayleigh chuckled. 

" First time I've actually eaten lava, " John wiped his forehead, " I'm sweating like a 70's DJ. when the doorbell rings "

" I don't get that "

" Yewtree ?"

" Nope "

" I'll explain later, I'd love to smell this but I'm afraid I'd burn off my nasal hair " 

" Don't exaggerate Redmond, it's not that hot "

" Not that hot ?,I'm putting a toilet roll in the fridge when I get home, chilli , the spice that stings twice "

Kayleigh smiled, not at John's discomfort, but the fact that he had had a smile on his face since she opened the door. She liked to see him smile.

If asked she wouldn't have been able to tell what the first joke was, or the tenth, or all the others. John was relaxed, telling her anecdote after anecdote, telling tales of failed gigs, friends and relations, she was actually sore laughing.

They washed up together, tidied the kitchen and retired to the living room.

John flopped into a comfortable chair, sighed and slipped his shoes off .

" John Redmond, I'm shocked "

" What ?" John looked alarmed.

" Look at that " Kayleigh pointed to a rather large hole in John's sock.

" Shit I never noticed that"

" How can you not notice that John ?"

" They were fresh out of my drawer "

" You need a woman in your life Johnathan " Kayleigh joked, almost.

" I kind of hoped I had one "

There was a palpable silence as they both took stock of what had been said .

" Oh your glass is empty ," 

Kayleigh lifted John's glass from the coffee table and went back into the kitchen.

John let his head fall back against the back of the chair.

" Dick " he thought to himself " why say that out loud, why ruin it ?" 

Kayleigh was standing with her back to fridge freezer, John was all she wanted in a man, she had long realised that what was inside a man was far more important than the shallow veneer of outward appearance. John was loving, caring, honest ,hardworking, loyal and fun to be with, he was her ideal man really, and she did love him, so why was she shaking like a leaf, why had what he said scared her ?. Why did John make her feel so different.

She filled his glass and headed back to find out.

" Look Kayleigh perhaps I should go eh, if I've upset you ?"

Kayleigh walked over to him and handed him his glass.

She leant right in towards him as he remained seated, she caught the scent of that aftershave she loved.

" Don't you dare think of leaving Johnathan " she said in a tone of voice John had never heard before.

He felt her breath on his lips, he smelled her perfume, he developed goosebumps, this woman was something special. But he already knew that .

Kayleigh sat in the chair opposite him, not on the settee where she had been, she wanted him to look right at her, to look in her eyes.

" Why do you hide ?"

" I'm not hiding love, I'm right here every cuddly ounce of me "

" Im seeing the real you tonight, funny, happy, relaxed, I see a lovely you "

" Thanks "

" I'm serious though John, why are you not like that more ?"

" I'm always like that away from work, there are two me's, boring John the manager guy, and this one "

" My John ?"

John smiled shyly. 

" Here with you, it's different, car sharing is fun don't get me wrong, but it's still just two work colleagues in a company car, going to and from " 

" Oh right, thanks "Kayleigh frowned. 

" But that's car share sweetheart , this is us, me and you, just us in a house, a million miles away from anything to do wi soddin work, and its special , I think it's very special " 

" I think so too "

" The truth is you make me feel good Kayleigh, you make the fun John want to be seen, the fun John wants to be with you "

Kayleigh sipped her cider and looked at John. John looked back smiling.

" Do you want me ?"

" Pardon ?" A nonplussed John replied.

" In your life, do you want me to be a serious part of your life ?" 

" You already are " John smiled. 

" If you can't open up here and now John , I don't know if you ever will "

John got off his chair and knelt down in front of Kayleigh, her heart started pounding. His being close had an uncontrollable effect. He took her hands and looked into her eyes .

" Kayleigh Kitson, I know that you know how I feel about you, and you know the answer to that question, you knew the answer before you asked. I want you in my life, you know that, I've told you before that I………" 

" Think the world of me ?" 

" Yes, I told you that, but that was on my way to loving you like I do now. I love you Kayleigh. I know that ………"

" I love you too John " 

" Well that's a good start " John beamed.

" Too much I think " she pulled her hands away.

" That bit, not so good "

" I'm frightened John "

" Not of me surely?"

" No, well a little bit "

" Why love?" 

" I can't explain it, I'm just overwhelmed "

" You knew I loved you though , why is now different?"

" It's not how you feel about me, it's how I feel about you, now that I know you love me back, I'm terrified John "

" Thank christ it's not just me then "

" You feel it too ?"

" Too right I do, wi bells on "

" What's happening John? "

" I think I've found my one true love, that's what I thinks happened, I'm excited and terrified in equal measure, I can't wait to see what the future brings, but I don't want this moment, this one here with you, to ever end. I want to see that twinkle in your eye every time you see me , but I never want you out of my sight, I want to see your beauty from afar, and at the same time hold you close, I want to be all that you need, but I need you to want for nothing, I want to hand you the world on a plate, and for you to know you are my world, that's what I think"

Kayleigh jumped out of her seat ,and crying she ran into the kitchen, John heard the back door open. He wondered if he should leave. But decided he would wait, just to check that Kayleigh was okay if nothing else.

A few minutes later he heard the door close again , and heard her gentle footfall on the tiles, soon a puffy faced red eyed Kayleigh appeared.

John uncharacteristically walked over,lifted her up and hugged her, she melted into his arms.

" You okay babe ?"

" Sorry John, I was just, I needed air, I needed time l, l, ……..I can't explain " 

" No need to " John kissed her forehead.

" My lips are a bit further down " 

" Sorry " John kissed the tip of her nose.

" Well I never had you down as a tease Johnathan "

" Did you not ?"

" No I didn't "

" Best not then " He kissed her on the lips, gently.

She slipped her hands free and pulled his head down to her, she kissed him this time, still gently but much more sensually. 

" The answer was yes by the way ?" he eventually managed to say." I want you in my life, I need you in my life, you Kayleigh are my life " 

" I'm in it for keeps John, I'm not just passing through, once we're together, properly together as a couple I mean, I will never ever let you go, it will be forever "

" Like it should be " He smiled

" I'm serious John, I don't want to be another Anna, another Charlotte, the woman you walk by in the street, the one you have to explain to the one on your arm, an old flame, an ex, a used to be, a memory that pops up when you smell a certain perfume, hear a certain song,a mistake that you lived to regret, I couldn't stand being that to you, I need to always be with you "

" You are different to them babe, it's only now loving you like I do, that I know I didn't really love them, not properly, not unconditionally, I thought I did ,but this feeling I have for you, it's made me realise what raw undiluted true love really is, and its exhilarating "

" I think I'm frightened because I know this is it, really it , and if we screw it up …….?"

" We won't"

" If we do though, we would never recover, it's the thought of how I'd feel if you dumped me John, that's the worry, that's what scares me "

" It would be you dumping me lady, I know I'd never find another you, I want the you that I've got now "

" I'd never dump you John, I just couldn't live without you not now " 

" I'm willing to risk anything and everything for you Kayleigh, even my heart, ' cause it's yours babe"

" Please don't break my heart John, I could never get over you doing that "

" I won't sweetheart, I promise "

" I'm serious John, I love you like I've never loved anyone before, I don't know how or why, to be honest I don't care how or why, I just know I do. But if you don't want to, or can't commit to me long term, tell me now please, don't wait, be honest, don't let me think we have a future together if you don't "

"Kayleigh I can't imagine my life without you in it now. You drive me nuts at times, you talk before you think, you get words mixed up, and you have a shorter fuse than a bloody firework, but they're all part of you, my life is richer with you in it, my family thinks I've got a bloody screw loose because I walk about all day bloody smiling, and do you know why that is ?"

" Me ?"

" Yes you, even being in your company has changed me, I'm happy with you, I smile because of you, knowing you love me, well that makes me special, and I like being special, I love being yours Kayleigh, and I will till my dying breath, I don't want you Kayleigh darling, I need you, like I need air, probably more, with you there is no me anymore, there's no you, there's only us "

" Thank you for loving me John "

" Thank you for letting me "

They kissed again a few times, then sat on the settee wondering what life had in store for them next. 

" What time is it John ?"

" Half ten " 

" Too late to go out now, but I fancy a nice slow dance"

" Put Spotify on then " John nodded to the x box under the TV. 

" Don't have it "

" Why not ?"

" An unnecessary expense" 

John walked over and lifted one of the controllers, he switched on the tv, and sat next to Kayleigh, she hugged him around the waist and placed her head on her shoulder.

" Kitten Kitson " that you is it ?" John was looking at the screen.

" What are you doing ?" She blew in his ear.

" You're distracting me "

" We haven't kissed in over three minutes Johnathan, I'm feeling neglected "

" I'll make up for it, promise "

" So what's that then ?" Kayleigh nodded towards the screen.

" That's your Spotify account "

" But how ?"

" I've got premium, Ben and Sophie use it you can too "

" I'll pay you " 

" No you bloody won't, my woman pays for nowt "

" So I'm your woman then ?" Kayleigh smiled. 

" Yes, yes you are " 

" Good " 

" Right let's see, Amazon Prime, you can get that too, and Netflix " John started setting things set up for Kayleigh. 

" We won't have time for that John " 

" Always time for Netflix and chill love " John winked.

" I'd rather be kissing and cuddling "

" Netflix and chill "

" Kissing and cuddling "

" Right pick a playlist "

Kayleigh scrolled through, then selected .

" Press, that, then that ,aaaaaand that's you "

" Let's dance John" 

For the next hour or so they just danced, well shuffled about a bit really, holding each other tightly.

At some point during their dance, whilst Kayleigh was running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and kissing him, John couldn't help himself, he became aroused.

Kayleigh released her grip slightly, John looked down at the floor , 

" Sorry " he said sheepishly.

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at him.

" I don't mind, I know it happens and you don't have to apologise or hide it , not from me, not ever, I love you "

" I don't want you to think that I, you know ?"

" What ?"

" That I'm trying to get my leg over "

" But you do want to make love to me don't you , Diane was wrong wasn't she ?" Kayleigh was revelling in John's embarrassment. 

" Of course I do, but that's not what I'm doing now,"

" Okay ,as long as I know, because I want to give you a real seeing to Johnathan "

John chuckled and pulled Kayleigh close, she wriggled against him, and just like that all embarrassment was gone.

They danced again for a while.

Eventually they migrated to the settee, and kissed long and passionately.

" How are you gonna describe us John ?"

" As in ?" 

" At work, what are we if people ask?"

" A couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, not that it's any buggers business "

" You okay with that?"

" I'm proud of that actually" John replied with a smile.

" Really " Kayleigh smiled back.

" I'm not a blind arsehole you know, I've seen how many of the guys have asked you out, but I'm the one who managed it, I'm well proud that I've got you as a girlfriend "

Kayleigh grabbed him and damn near kissed his face off.

John's hand had slipped in the waistband of Kayleigh's leggings and he was slowly moving south she put her hand on his and pulled it away, 

" It's not that I don't want to ….." 

" You don't have to explain love, I know it's too soon, there's no rush ,sorry "

"I want to, well at least explore if you know what I mean? "

" Snoggings fine " 

" I'm busy this week " Kayleigh blurted out .

" We can start dating properly next week then, I'm late night Thursday though, what suits ?"

" Eh, no I mean I'm busy this week, only this week "

" Aye you said "

" John I'm busy one week a month, and I'm busy this week " 

John looked on unmoved.

" Busy , yes ?" She nodded.

" Yes busy "

" Lady time John?" 

" I'm lost love " 

" I'm on my period John, is that blunt enough "

" Oh, busy ," John nodded.

" Busy yes " 

" Fine " John grabbed her and it was his turn to lead the snogging .

As the night progressed the session became more ardent, Kayleigh had rubbed against John's member a few times, almost teasingly, this time though she rested her hand in position, John let out a moan of pleasure, slowly she pulled his zipper down, John gripped her hand and pulled it back up, then moved her hand on to his hip .

" Don't you want me to ?" She asked slightly surprised 

" Oh god I want you to so much you wouldn't believe" 

" Why not let me then ?" 

" Because I want our relationship to be a partnership darling, that would have been too one sided, nice, oh god it would have been nice, but not mutually beneficial if you get my meaning ?" 

" You are just so wonderful John "

" I try "

" Joooohn?" Kayleigh said some time later.

" Whaaaaat ?"

" As I'm your woman, and you're my man ?"

" Yes ?"

" Will you sing to me ?"

" I can't sing without an instrument "

" If I go and get Kieron's keyboard, will you sing a song for me ?" 

" You've heard me sing before, lots of times"

" But I've never heard you sing only to me, it's always been you singing to a crowd I'm in "

" Sing to my woman "

" A song to me, from the man I love "

" Go get it then " 

Kayleigh kissed him then ran upstairs, she returned shortly after with Kieron's Casio 

" I'm a professional love, this might not sound too good "

" If you're singing it will sound lovely ".

John set it up " properly " then played a few cords.

" What do you want to hear ?"

" A love song "

" From my lips to your lips ?"

" No Johnathan, from your heart to my heart, I want you to sing me a love song, a special one"

Kayleigh pulled the pouffe over in front of John and sat staring expectantly at him.

" Well ?"

" Gimme time love , I want this to be special "

" It will be darling " 

She watched John break into a smile,

" I know the very one"

She pecked him on the cheek and wriggled herself comfortable on the pouffe .

John looked at her, and found it to believe that she was his, forever if he wanted, and oh how he wanted , he wanted so much.

" Specially for you babe " he whispered.

I am amazed 

When I look at you

I see you smiling back at me

It's like all my dreams come true.

I am afraid

If I lost you girl

I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track

In this crazy lonely world

Sometimes it's so hard to believe

When the nights can be so long 

And faith gave me the strength 

And kept me holding on 

You are the love of my life

And I'm so glad you found me 

You are the love of my life 

Baby put your arms around me 

I guess this is how it feels

When you finally find something real

My angel in the night 

You are my love 

Love of my life

Now here you are

With midnight closing in 

You take my hand as our shadows dance

With moonlight on your skin

I look in your eyes 

I'm lost inside your kiss

I think if I'd never met you

About all the things I'd missed 

Sometimes it's so hard to believe

When a love can be so strong

And faith gave me the strength 

And kept me holding on 

You are the love of my life 

And I'm so glad you found me 

You are the love of my life

Baby put your arms around me

I guess this is how it feels 

When you finally find something real 

My angel in the night 

You are my love 

Love of my life 

You are the love of my life

And I'm so glad you found me 

You are the love of my life

Baby put your arms around me

I guess this is how it feels

When you finally find something real

My angel in the night 

You are my love

My angel in the night 

You are my love 

Love of my life

LOVE OF MY LIFE.

Writer(s): JIM BRICKMAN, TOM DOUGLAS

John had looked at Kayleigh as he was singing, she smiled from start to finish, still smiling as she cried, and she cried most of the way through.

" Promise me something darling " she said when John had finished.

" What babe ?"

" Don't ever sing that song to anyone else"

" It wouldn't mean the same to anyone else "

" Its my song now, and it's only for me, it's about me,.....isn't it ?"

" Of course it is you're the love of my life "

" Hold me John "

John did as he was asked, he felt Kayleigh crying, he kissed the top of her head, eventually she stopped, teary eyed, the last vestiges of mascara staining her cheeks, she looked at him.

" I don't think I've ever been so happy John "

" I'd hate to see you sad then" John scoffed.

" Don't spoil it " she scolded

" I won't " 

They spent yet more time kissing, it was past midnight when they next looked at the clock.

" You want to stay over ? " 

" I don't know …….."

" I do a good full English "

" Where would I sleep ?"

" There " she nodded towards the couch ,

" Or our Kieron's bed " 

John looked towards the ceiling. 

" Or in mine , with me " 

" That sounds nice "

" We can carry on talking, and kissing , I don't ever want us to say goodbye"

" Okay thank you " 

" Give me five minutes to get ready, then come up okay " 

" Righty ho babe five minutes it is "

The black cab slowed as it came down the street, Elsie and a few of the girls had decided that if Kayleigh couldn't go to the party, they would take the party to Kayleigh. As the cab pulled up opposite Kayleigh's house, the girls piled out, Elsie , still in the cab, glanced up at the window and smiled. John was pulling the curtains shut, he was either topless or naked in Kayleigh's room, either way she wouldn't want visitors . 

" Girls, girls change of plan " she shouted..

" What ?" 

" I forgot Kayleigh text , she had a migraine "

" Bummer " Donna said " what now then ?"

" Head for mine, we'll have a party at mine "

" Driver drive on " Janine shouted.

He sighed as he started driving off.

Elsie saw the bedroom light go out as they drove off, oblivious to the cacophony around her she smiled.

" Happy ever after " she said .

" What ?" Donna asked.

" Nothing love, just thinking out loud "

The little red Fiat sat alone in the street, it had served its purpose. It had brought them together ,they had moved on. Tonight was the start of forever.


End file.
